


Day Seventeen

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [17]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> non-famous crisscolfer meeting at a queen+adam lambert concert and then having sex (preferably but not necessarily top!darren)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seventeen

non-famous crisscolfer meeting at a queen+adam lambert concert and then having sex (preferably but not necessarily top!darren)

Darren’s back hits the door with a thud and he laughs as a mouth slams into his. This isn’t quite what he’d thought about happening when he got dressed for the concert but Darren certainly isn’t going to protest this outcome either. Not when the man in front of him tastes this good. 

“Watch the knob,” Darren adds, his words mumbling directly into the mouth of the other man. Chris, he thinks, his name was Chris - of course that sticks out enough for him to remember. It’s an unfamiliar hotel room, one Darren booked just on the off chance that he or his friends might not want to make the trip back home after what promised to be one epic concert. 

He’s not sure where his friends are now, but he knows they saw him leave with Chris and if they’re any kind of friends at all they won’t bother him until morning. Or maybe afternoon, if this goes as well as Darren thinks it’s gonna go. 

Chris laughs into the kiss. “Is that a euphemism?” 

“Wow. Wow. You are a _dork_ -” Darren’s laugh chokes into a groan as Chris shoves a hand down his pants. “Did I say dork? I mean perfect human being.” 

“You don’t know that,” Chris taunts him. “We met like three hours ago, you can’t know that.” 

Darren looks down at where Chris is cupping his dick. “I’m a really good judge of character. Maybe I _like_ dorks. You don’t know that. Maybe dorks get me going.”

He pushes Chris back, stumbling forward in steps with their legs tangling. It’s hard to walk when you’re in the midst of some solid level three making out, but they manage it well enough to make it to the bed. 

“So how does this work?” Chris asks, head tilted like it’s a challenge. That long pale neck is like catnip to Darren, leaving him unable to resist leaning in to bite and kiss. 

“Welllll,” Darren says, smiling against Chris’s pulse. “When one boy finds another boy very, very attractive…” 

Chris shoves his shoulders. “Asshole.” 

Darren walks forward until Chris has no choice but to drop down onto the bed, then Darren topples down over him. He uses the confusion of the moment to catch Chris off guard and grab two handfuls of his ass, squeezing. He likes him there, right in between his leg. “Right. That’s what I want.” 

“My asshole?” Chris smirks. “I guess that can be arranged.” 

“I mean, we can negotiate if we need to…” Darren says, but the look on his face leaves no mystery as to how he wants this to go. 

Chris reaches up and grabs Darren’s face, pulling him down to a kiss and grinding his hips up into Darren’s, rubbing their hard ons together. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Darren groans and just like that the heat that’s been building since they started the heavy-staring-screaming-singing-foreplay on the sweaty mass of a concert floor hours ago comes to a head. There’s still smiles, still laughter, but less conversation and more kissing, more clothes thrown to the ground, more gasps and grunts and fingers slick with lube pressing in and smearing everywhere. There’s the snap and slick of a condom and Chris’s quiet almost-pained _I need a minute_ and the whining Darren makes when he’s getting close and the stop-start-stop-start meant to try and draw it out, changing positions and sometimes not moving at all, just pressing in close to kiss until they can’t breathe before their bodies get too restless again. 

Then the talking starts again, but it’s low and dirty now. Darren whispering _you feel so good around me_ low and wet in Chris’s ear, Chris digging his nails in and whining out a _right there, don’t stop_. 

Darren comes first, caught off guard by the orgasm and unable to hold it back any longer but he pulls out before he’s ever completely soft and he gets his fingers in. That’s better for Chris anyway, and it’s obvious to both of them; everything in him is primed and ready and needing it but Darren’s fingers hit the spot better than his dick could and Chris comes with a toe-curling intensity under the touch, cock shooting and then weakly spurting until there’s nothing but sluggish dribbles of come and him too boneless to care. 

“Fuck,” Darren says, reverent in the aftermath. He takes care of the condom, takes care of the mess, and then crawls onto the bed beside Chris. “Best concert I’ve ever been to.” 

Chris laughs and tilts his head to kiss Darren without even opening his eyes. “I have to agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/105500629890/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-seventeen)


End file.
